rustyheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Item
The city of Bramunez is a leader in science and technology, and every specialist who wants to survive the dangers of Curtis Castle would be wise to make sure their gear is the best that coin can buy. Food, potions and equipment will keep you alive. Reagents, raw materials and enchanting supplies will allow you to make your own items and improve the ones you have already. Finally, fashion items and accessories will make sure you're looking your best while cutting a pathway of death and destruction through the castle halls. Be sure to travel light, though. Carrying too much can slow you down and it always hurts to have to destroy something of value in order to make room for the new item you just found. Gear The most fundamental items within any specialist's bags do one of two things: turn your enemies into a bloody mess in short order or prevent them from doing the same to you. Your gear is the weapon you use and the armor you wear. Weapons are all unique to the one character or another, but all other equipment slots can be filled by whatever you find or craft. Each specialist has their own preference, of course. Frantz favors bulky pieces of plate armor that protect against physical attacks but leave him susceptible to magical assaults. Angela is the opposite, favoring cloth armor that doesn't slow her down or interfere with her spell casting, but offers little protection against a Butcher's cleaver. Tude prefers light yet sturdy leather that keeps him quick on his feet but still allows him to shake off the occasional punch. Knowing when to stick to your preferred armor and when it's worth it to equip an item of a different category separates the experienced specialists from the novices. Most items come in five different rarities. * Epic : Purple * Unique : Gold * Rare : Blue * Magic (Item) : Green * Normal (Item) : White Gear can also be Enhanced or imbued with magical Gems to make it more powerful. Fashion Sometimes being a cold and efficient monster slaying specialist just isn't enough. Sometimes you need to look good doing it! That's where fashion comes in. Nothing tells the world that you're someone to be taken seriously like a slick new jacket, a classy ballroom gown or a teddy bear suit! Quest Rewards The people you help in your search for Vlad will occasionally offer you new duds for your trouble. Hold on to these, because who Danube to the Carpathian mountains with Frantz's Red Officer uniform. Crafting Pulling the shirts and helmets off of fallen enemies isn't the only way to acquire new gear. Many shopkeepers and craftsmen of Bramunez are more than happy to forge your weapons and armor, brew your potions and even cook your food, provided you bring them the raw materials and a bit of coin. Raw materials can be found and purchased from other merchants or players. The more bold seekers of raw materials can seek out the blacksmith Ruska. In the basement forge of his unassuming shop lies a device known only as the Dismantler. Feed it items you don't plan on using and it will break them down to their base components, just be careful not to lose a finger! Bramunez is a technological wonder of a city, and the craftsmen and women you encounter in your journey through the city are an asset only the foolish would overlook. Occasionally eccentric, always brilliant, they are always willing to whip up a tasty dish, forge a powerful new weapon or sew the latest fashions, as long as you supply the materials and the coin. Gina A moody, avant-garde seamstress always willing to push the envelope of style and common-sense, Gina is the city's premier crafter of fabric and leather armors. She's also able to craft fashionable items for players who can track down the elusive materials. Ruska As hard as his own anvil, Ruska is a no-nonsense blacksmith who guards his trade secrets well. Not only will he forge you chain and plate armor and more weapons than you can shake a stick at, but if you trust him with your prized possessions, he will take them in the back room and try to enchant them for you. Be careful, though. The more you enchant an item, the higher the chance that his mysterious process will backfire, removing all enchantments from the item and forcing you to start over from scratch. He also is the creator and owner of the Dismantler, a frightening, skull-shaped furnace that grinds unwanted items down to their component parts. Just watch your fingers! Patricia Patricia is a sweet, if misguided lady who has a passion for pushing the boundaries of cooking. She compensates for her lack of cooking skill by using experimental and often dangerous ingredients to produce food that can give you a variety of temporary buffs, as long as you can keep it all down. Estel Angela isn't the only witch to find her way to Bramunez. Estel was an acquaintance of Angela's master, but has come to the city in search of fame and fortune instead of glory in battle. She is an amateur musician and singer known for her scandalous outfits and ability to break glass and ear-drums with a single note, but her real value comes in the form of her bardic knowledge. If there's a monster under Vlad's command, Estel knows just what makes it tick and she can craft rare and powerful sets of armor and weapons inspired by these beasts, as long as she isn't busy working on a new song. Also see * Consumables * Cash Shop External Pages * Official Page Category:Game Mechanics Category:Items